Four Reasons to Love
by Meta Tam When Hi Non
Summary: A little tale of Mayu confession to Nana at the beach. This story is Yuri and the M rating will occur later on with a little bit of humour.
1. Beach Love

**Four reasons to love:**

The whole day spent walking up and down the beach with Wanta by her side, she was relaxed after the time just spent walking up and down end to end sitting in silences as Wanta jumped and bounded about from the waves. The sky practically mirrored how she felt clear with nothing to distract from the purpose of the day. If anything was going to happen today it was going to be here confessing to Nana how she felt. _"She might understand"_ Her mind found amusement in the little thought of when they met burning money like it was nothing but...well nothing but simple paper to burn for warm.

The universe is a big place and when it came to little thing love between two people always struck her as one of the things in life that gave meaning against the chaos _People _could inflict on others.....Nana was that other something much more then pinked headed little girl, someone who could burst through a door to nearly kill someone who was at time equal in what had been brought about by _People; _it almost seemed unfair to blame them against what _People _had inflicted onto them day after day. If anything was going today it was going to be her taking hold of Nana hand and hopefully give her all the love she had and wanted to share with the pinked horned little girl who in the entire universe was now standing out on the beach playfully kicking at the sand to find Mayu.

"_She's my friend.....all of the people I know I want it to be her to share my love with" _Mayu young knew what real love should mean compared to what she had grown up with, she knew if you love someone you never wanted them to suffer, feel pain, cry out for someone to help but only be left crying alone silently begging for it to end. Mayu knew that she wanted to hold Nana close and feel out the horns protruding the hair she couldn't but want to stroke when she could all she wanted to do was give someone love to cherish in the form to care.

"Mayu!" The voice sung to her even when it could be a simple mumble of thank you to excitement on eating something new to her as though she was a child......but in the end they were practically kids....both the same and different....the same to know what suffering felt like to dealing with the pain different....Nana could only hold onto hope while she could run till the only thing left her in the world to never feel the hurt.

"_I can barely compare to what Nana suffered" _The simple thought of how her friend technically was only a torso with false limbs to use for life.....the thought of how Nana looked without her arms or legs sent a shiver down her spine but oddly it wasn't from creepy it was to see Nana lay on a bed with stumps but how it made her feel slightly aroused. _"I'm weird" _She found herself imagining Nana limbs falling off as she drew closer smiling away...the smile was real but behind it stood someone who would cry out in her sleep for Papa....crying out for them to stop. _"I don't want you to be sad or alone as you sleep" _Mayu stood and ran for Nana who only tilted her head to see tears run from the brown eyes begging to never let her feel alone or pain again. "Nana" Maya cried as she wrapped her arms around the girl she really loved for so many reasons.

"Mayu you skipped school today" Nana unaware that she was within the hold of someone crying into her shoulder.

"I know" She murmured off to pull out and present tears stained face biting her lip at how she really wanted the words to be there now.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Mayu thought how cute Nana was asking something that wasn't clear to her but still it was cute to see the pink eyes glisten in the sun light.

"No but I don't want you to" The first words that when she thought about didn't make much sense but it didn't matter as she felt the words finally reach her mind screaming to be said.

"I haven't hurt myself"

"Nana do you like me?"

"Yes"

"Do you like me enough sometimes to kiss me?"

"Kiss?" In her life she hadn't seen people share the little sign of affection for one another....well she had watched TV shows that presented it but since they never said it was a kiss Nana went on with never understanding what people called it.

"I mean...." The words lost to her. "Fuck I've had all day to think and all I can get out is stuff" She spoke aloud backing from Nana with Wanta standing as the loyal dog who never left his master for anything.

"Did I do something?" Trying to get closer to her friend who stood crying away at how much it annoyed her to not get a word out.

"No!" Maya defended from how Nana could make mistakes but in the end it never mattered. "I think you look beautiful every day I see you, I think you look cute when you're asleep...Nana I can't stop thinking about how you look when you don't have your legs on" The last one for her felt like a mistake as Nana showed a confused expression at these words.

"Beautiful?" She had heard that word and she took it with a smile at the compliment.

"Yes" Mayu eyes danced from each foot trying to bring herself to see Nana in the eye. "Nana how do you feel about me now"

"I like you"

"Would you ever want to go out with me?"

"Yes" Nana replied in the only way she could using a vector to raise Mayu head to see the tear stained brown eyes.

"I like you Nana" Mayu felt the yes lack meaning unlike how she meant like.....like Nana didn't understand feeling the cool hand stroke away a tear.

"I like you to Mayu" The split second changed sadness in Mayu heart to one that she had wanted for the last year; the sweet lips of Nana on hers. Nana never experienced any kind of attraction in her life she never grew up knowing how relationships worked, she never told how sex worked and all she knew was that all the people she knew from Nyu who laid asleep to Lucy asleep with the mind of Nyu.....she knew she liked Mayu more than anyone to kiss tenderly. The sky clear, the sound of the ocean washing over the sand with Wanta sat looking up to the two girls share a kiss; even Wanta knew somehow that Mayu was happy and he knew sat silently to not bark.

"Nana, I love you" Mayu cried feeling all the hurt in her life the kiss made the pain a little horrible to carry.

"Love you" Nana held Mayu close for her she felt everything hurt but feeling Mayu hold her back made her feel warm....she felt happiness....she had felt happy for a few months since living at the Inn but somehow it never felt real until now.

They sat looking out to the ocean never moving for a second till the sky became a beautiful shade of reds mixing together. Nana fell asleep on Mayu breathing softly; Mayu couldn't help to think how innocent Nana looked even when things had happened when Nyu disappeared for six months......even when she knew what Nana was capable of she didn't feel scared at how it came to be. "I never leave your side *Kiss*" A peck on one of the horns that for Nana sent a delicate sensation into her mind to make her legs to curl up with mumble for more her eyes open to see Mayu pull back a bit embarrassed at what Nana exclaimed in her sleep.

There's more......probably**: )**


	2. Horns to Love

"Is this ok?" Mayu asked as she planted another kiss on Nana right horn sending a pleasant and overpowering sensation throughout her body with each peck she was given.

"All the way" Her voice drunk on the sensation shooting through her; for Nana this was something completely new to her feeling her body heat up, her heart racing while all the time wanting Mayu closer with each peck. "Arrr!" The first of several moans that Mayu only continued more on these two sensitive pieces of bone protruding out of flower pink hair.

Mayu on the other hand found herself slowly letting her hands wonder onto where she knew Nana arm ended and the prosthetic limb began, leading into the sleeve she felt the groove and tugged at it till she felt come loose to fall lifelessly to the floor of their room with a little tap. Nana couldn't take in a single thing as she yearned for me of the unfamiliar pleasure building up, but for Mayu she at least closer to feeling the stump. _"So smooth" _The surprise for Mayu came from how even after seeing it happen the stump felt completely undefined of any scaring to feel or anything just a stump, one smooth stump that her caressed while Nana drooled without end. "Nana can I-?" Mayu ended the kissing to pull back to come face to face with Nana; both kneeling opposite one another.

"What?" Her voice dreamed filled to how much the pleasure Mayu brought her in those simple kisses. It had never occurred to anyone that the horns (Beside being a weak point) may in fact have a reason for a more intimate purpose of sexual stimulation for the next evolutionary step.

"I want to love you" She couldn't bring herself to actually say the word "Sex" without blushing even when she wanted to be direct with Nana who just knelt leaning back and forth.

"Me too" Nana couldn't help but enjoy lessen sensation for everything it was worth drooling away with Mayu feeling that she had somehow put Nana into some sort of dreamlike state.

"I want to....I want to intimate with you" She wanted to shake Nana back into focus but she couldn't bring herself to end the pleasure Nana appeared to be in; the only thing she could bring herself to do was shuffle over closer till their knees were touching one another. "Nana ice cream"

"Where?" She couldn't help herself after tasting such a delicately sweet taste that even the thought brought her out of any trance. "Mayu where is it?" Looking desperately left, right back and centre for the sign of her favourite thing in her life after Papa and Mayu (Who for her was the best thing in her life).

Mayu couldn't help but chuckle at her girlfriend search all about the room from the bed lifting anything in reach of her vectors. "Nana I want to love you" Mayu looked to the bed playing around with her fingers waiting for Nana to see her wait while also trying to hold back the chuckle escaping her lips.

"Love you too" Nana had yet to take in that her left arm lay resting peacefully on the floor.

"I want.....to make love to you" The words stressed as she took hold of the only hand she could chose from unless she planned to mention the situation of the arm laying in plain sight for her but Nana remained obvious to.

"Make love? I thought we were in love?"

"Physical love Nana" Mayu swallowed the words at how to say it before she lost the moment to time. "Sex" Her face a crimson red that nearly matched Nana eyes were waiting for her to respond.

"How do you want me to be for it?" Nana had basic sex education with Yuka who had found the experience to be something less then successful with only describing it between a man and woman that Nana had sat silent for an hour taking it in before uttering a word; which was as followed "Doesn't it hurt to have that happen?" This had not struck Yuka with total confidence of if she had managed to convey it; but the entire session was a success when Yuka with reservations did the only thing that would present it to Nana in the most straight forward way with the said item belonging to Kohta Yuka had not enjoyed being the one to explain it to Nana one bit.

"Uh" Mayu choked on what she had thought about for the past few months with a half formed idea that she had always imagined being more open to suggesting it without a problem, but now that Nana was now stripping off her shirt to reveal two small breasts perked perfectly shaped as Mayu had seen many times before but this brought her to blush without control; seeing Nana smile away as she stripped off all of her garments to kneel waiting for what was next.

"How do you want me to be for it?" She asked again her heart pounding even when she remembered sitting chained to a wall without anything for days at a time but never feeling a rush of excitement as this....all she had felt was the pain of waiting to see Papa.

"Uh" Mayu murmured in one short second that brought her to kissing Nana on the lips and feeling the answer arrive ready to reveal. "Could you lay there?" Mayu pointed to the head of the bed pillows lay neatly under the covers ready for the person to sleep and dream away of happy thoughts.

"Ok" Nana replied happily about to crawl her way to the exact spot and finally realising her arm was on the floor. "My arm?" She cried out in embarrassment that for Mayu made it strike her hard at what she planned on suggesting to Nana. "Papa gave me it as a present!" This didn't help Mayu in thought as she watched the arm float up into the air and slide itself back on neatly to the stump; Nana tested her fingers going about in ways that would be impossible if they were a real fingers.

"Nana?" Mayu watched as Nana stared at her fingers about till she was finally happy that it was back on without a problem.

"Yeah"

"........" Mayu pointed embarrassedly to the same spot as before unable to bring herself to actually speak for a moment out of guilt of if Nana would be offended at being asked to remove her arms and legs.

"Forgot" Nana showing her own embarrassment at her outburst to keep one of the few things Papa had given her before he went missing (Pain like that was best to be left to her accept from how it was clear from the blast no one could've survived.....but Lucy had gone missing and returned silent as to what had taken place with Nyu still in existence to learn). Crawling to the spot she sat back presenting her figure to Mayu who couldn't but drool herself at the sight waiting for her. "Now what?" She asked without feeling anything but excitement rush through her.

"Removes your limbs?" Mayu looked to the bed keeping her gaze firmly from look Nana directly in the eye to see the expression she must've be giving at such a request. "I know they mean a lot to you....but-" The sensation of something cold brushed her cheek to bring her up to look at Nana laying the pillows moved about to support her comfortably at complying to Mayu three worded request. "Uh" The only words she could get out to see Nana sit back smiling away clearing away the false limbs to the floor.

"How do I look?" She was blushing seeing herself with four bare stumps moving about waiting in anticipation. The sight for Mayu was surreal at how much more aroused she felt at knowing she was close to caressing Nana body with her own.

"A goddess Nana" Goddess for Mayu who moved herself up to Nana who shivered with excitement, her limbs moving in lust to what she knew would be next. Mayu gave into it and pulled away each garment she wore till she was completely unclothed with Nana entranced by Mayu beauty right before her.

I could write it now or not depends......I feel cruel just leaving it right there for you all to wait, but I enjoy leaving people hanging in wait. Remember Live Long and Prosper for the next chapter**: )** I'm such a bastard!!


	3. It Came to be Love

**Four reasons to love**

"So how does this work?" Nana asked innocently as she watched Mayu crawl slowly enough to tease her with each slight movement of the bed shifting her left and right; instinctively she would try to balance herself but lacking all of her prosthetics she couldn't and somehow enjoyed feeling helpless to the quickening advances of Mayu who shifted lower to take in the sight of her hairless sex.

"Like this" _"I think" _The idea half formed, but with the basic idea of how she would have sex with another girl was a sort of topic she hadn't totally thought about from all the time she had thought about the moment she would finally make love to Nana; the basic line was for her that somehow licking at Nana sex was her first thought and also the first action to occur as she gently flicked her tongue across the sex to taste Nana who squirmed with direct contact finally occurring. The sensation of Mayu kissing her right horn always ended in her sex that already dripped the sweet nectar for Mayu to taste with each lick, but at the moment Nana had yet to experience her first climax; the little sweet taste of Nana aroused Mayu more who grew confident with each moan Nana gave signified she was moving in the right direction.

"This is....this is nice" Nana couldn't think of anything to say but "Nice" it was nice, it was very nice; but Nana was already drooling on the sensation going through each nerve of her body. To put simply Nana currently was unable to think of anything sweeter then the word "Nice" she could've said "Great" or "Good" but she chose "Nice" because if she was going to experience anything like this with anyone in the world, she wanted it to always Mayu to the one to love her....she wanted to love Mayu as she loved her now.....it was the only thing she could do but let Mayu have something.

"Huh!" Mayu nearly bit on Nana sex when she felt something cold slide around into her own sex. "Nana....what is it?"

"I want you to feel how I feel" She said innocently from the simple thought of "I want her to know I love her" no longer bound of her false limbs to keep control over, she now a spare set of hands in the most literal meaning.

"Huh!" Mayu felt it slide into her, the invisible hand that gently stroked her.

"Do you like?"

"Huh....Yes!" Mayu could feel the indication of a hand roaming just over her sex, the cool touch was different making each stoke have an extra pinch to it. "I really....do" She smiled at how it felt and how Nana looked to her.

The two girls eyed one another at how they both gave each other companionship, care and for them love that both lacked for so long in their own lives. Mayu gently licked back unintentionally timing each stroke to each shiver she felt shoot through her.

"Do you....feel like this?" Nana felt her body warm up, feeling her body tense up each lick.

"Yes!" Mayu got out as she felt Nana sex tighten and hear her give a deep raspy moan at the sudden sensation shooting through her.

"Feels....nice" No other way for her to call it with one eye shut, her mind drunk and Mayu licking her more throughout her first orgasm with her first and only love. The sensation of what was happening to her brought about a change in her vector or vectors that now slowly made their way around Mayu to pleasure any part of her possible.

"Uh!" Mayu felt the cool hands massage her body, her sex being fingered; her breasts being rubbed and for the final vector pushing her face into Nana's sex. The whole situation didn't scare as much as it did arouse and add onto her confidence at what she let her hands roam to.

"Don't...stop...Mayu" She felt Mayu tongue dig into her sex and the odd bite being given to her clit.

"Nana you taste.....good" Mayu licked the little drops of fluid to not escape Nana first orgasm. For whole of the next five minutes Mayu could feel vector entangle her body stroking a little there and pinching the odd time there to make her and for the first time reach her limit to feel herself tense up and let go.

Nana could feel the rush of fluid onto her vector that she could see glisten with Mayu love.....the odd sight to see the outline of a hand hove without an arm was eerie even to Nana who always felt where they were but never gained a sight of them. Her mind thought to Mayu words of her tasting good and could barely resist testing Mayu love. The hand hovered to dip a finger into her mouth to taste something sweet. "Mayu *Pant* you taste great" She felt weak out of nowhere her stumps laying limply around her while Mayu continued to lick her without an answer till felt a rush to drench her for a half a minute.

Mayu enjoyed the taste of the first orgasm and took in Nana love in small gulp each one tangier then the last till it was over and a little dripped down the side of her mouth to match how Nana drooled from the love Mayu gave her. "Nana, try some" She moved from her spot at Nana sex to rest herself onto Nana well developed breasts. Lowering herself down she let Nana lick the last remaining spot of her own love to taste.

"I do" She said weakly at how her body just felt lose unresponsive except for the advances of Mayu resting on her.

"Do you like it?"

"A lot"

"And me"

"I love you" Nana replied raising her head just enough to kiss Mayu on the forehead tasting the sweat from the last twenty minutes give her a tired but relaxed appearance.

"So we really love each other" Mayu loved Nana more than anything and now that they had made love she felt like it was the real thing, more real that both looked to one another without a break. "I love you" She said with a smile on how much the words meant more then before.

"My friend and lover" Nana felt the instinct to hold Mayu as she was to her, but she couldn't....her vectors were instead wrapping around Mayu, never to let anyone hurt her in her life again.

"Feels nice" Mayu murmured she felt herself drift off, letting one hand stroke the right arm stump while the other graced Nana left cheek.

"Same" Nana resting her head back letting sleep take her over, the two lovers.....the two who had suffered the worse in life were happy....they were happy to have one another as a friend and more as the one they loved and cherished.....all the chaos in the world didn't matter to them....they were asleep.

Nyu sat looking up at the clock, the two making love had not gone unnoticed by Yuka, Kohta and Nyu who had the good grace of living a Inn where sound travelled like it was right beside them. "You owe me twenty Yen" Yuka said first to Kohta; a few weeks prior Yuka took notice of Mayu growing affection for Nana and deep down knew somehow it wasn't one sided.

"Take it" Kohta had suspected it would be somehow Lucy and Nana to get together, but it wasn't to be as he lost twenty Yen to Yuka who sat smiling way in triumph.

"Nyu" The only word Nyu exclaimed at the exchange of money.

"Nothing Nyu" Kohta muttered in the filter of invisible defeat while he could practically hear Yuka laugh mentally at her win.

Pretty much it.....well not it, if I decide to do two more chapters to make a trilogy of five out of nowhere, so you can expect that to be lucky to anyone reading this....But you just hold onto your Lucky Star's for that to happen**: )**

"My literary reference senses are tingling" *Book-swings out of the window to smash right into the pavement below* "I'm in great pain senses are tingling"


End file.
